My Own Beloved School
by Moli-Mori
Summary: "The Namimori I'm looking for is the school, not a herbivore like you. Now die. " "N-No! It's me, I am the school! "   What if Namimori turned into a human? How would Hibari see him otherwise?/  HibarixOC/  OC is Namimori as a Human/  Yaoi/  AU-sort of
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS! 8D**

This is the second time I've submitted a story onto !~ Horray! :'DD

Okay, maybe not. ;; This is intended as a 2-shot since I'm a little lazy, or a 3-shot if I get positive feedback and the story drags on. Which probably will.

**WORDCOUNT;** According to the wordcount tool: 1072

**PAIRING;** 18xOC(Namimori as a human) or HibarixOC(Namimori as a human)

**RATING;** T for later on. :'DD And for Hibari's swearing.

**COPYRIGHT;** I do not own these characters, they are owned by the almighty Akira Amano! 8D

**HATES?;** I will eat them hate letters. So don't send them. Or send them and get eat by yours truly. But anyways, don't like don't read, simply, yeah?

**R yes/yes?**

* * *

"Which one of those **herbivores** did this? I swear I will fucking **murder **them! " The raven-haired male stood before a now empty lot which used to be 'Namimori Middle School'. The male instantly regretted leaving the school the night before to go home to his boring and uninteresting apartment for the night. Though he had a good night's sleep, it was different. WAY different, **his** beloved school was gone, not from sight! Leaving just dirt and discoloured grass in the space where the building previously was.

The dark-haired's eyes focused on where the school previously was and soon noticed, a few meters away from where the front door of the building sat a boy, possibly his age. He just sat there, nothing less, nothing more. He was almost like a statue, in the shape of a boy. His right leg was bent and his left leg was out infront of him. His right elbow on his right knee and the other hand keept his balance by firmly placing it on the earth behind the male. His hair was a soft, cream like colour, which reminded the sky-lark of the school building's walls. The male wore a white shirt which were unbottoned with some details on it which Hibari could not make out due to the distance between them. Underneath the shirt, he wore a light blue tank top or a t-shirt, the prefect could not tell either. His pants were soft grey and similar to the school pants, only different in colour. His shoes... he was wearing none from the looks of it.

Hibari was angry, it was obvious, due to the deep purple aura that surrounded him, that could also kill you if you strayed too close. _Whatever, he's there, so he must be involved, I'll bite that herbivore to death first._ The man rushed towards the other who just seemed to be dazing off thinking about something. The other soon noticed the arrival of someone else, he didn't mind, it was better than being alone. His emerald green eyes stared at the other, they were half closed, to give a sleepy or tired look. It was seem that the boy recongnized the male who's emitting the death aura. He wasn't a bit scared at all or he hid it extremely well. His eyes widened in joy and jumped up. After patting the invisible dust off his clothes, he rushed towards the dark haired male.

The other took it as a death wish, but was soon surprised when the other hugged him around his neck, it was quite an awkward hug and the blood-lusting boy didn't know what to do. It was about 2 minutes after, the boy let go of the cloud flamed male. Without another second, he started to speak, "Kyo-kun! I was waiting for you!~ " His voice was a little too high for his age, he was around the same height as the other, only shorter by a tiny few centermetres. His face was slightly pink. Hibari, on the other hand, held his tonfa firmly and asked,

"Do I know you? " He thought for a moment before speaking up again, "and what happened to the school building? "

The other put on the pout and knotted his eyebrows. "Kyo-kun!~ Have you forgotten me already! That's so mean!~ " His reply obviously wasn't what the other had expected as a vein snapped inside Hibari's head.

"I do not know you and because you haven't answered my question, I will bite you to death. " He lifted his tonfas once again, eyes narrowing at the other before charging forwards for a blow.

"W-Wha-! " The male made sure he sounded like he wasn't expecting that as he stumbled backwards and dodged a few blows by Hibari. "I-It's me, Namimori! "

Hibari stopped, he thought for a moment before putting a smirk on, "The Namimori I'm looking for is the school, not a herbivore like you. Now die. " When the male finished, he once again lashed out at the other boy who still swiftly didged the attack thrown at him.

"N-No! It's me, I **am** the school! " The other replied quickly scrambling away from the other before the back of his feet touched something, it was the outside wall of the school, those cold grey stone walls seemed to mark the death of the boy called 'Namimori'. "Remember your wish! " The boy let out a frantic cry as another blow from the tonfa hit the wall behind him millimetres from his skull and he forced back the stray tears that seemed to be forming at his eyes.

"Wish...? " The boy mummbled to himself trying to remember what the 'wish' the other spoke of. Which he vaugely remembered from last night when he saw a shooting star out of the sky and he, out of a whim wished for Namimori to turn into a human, before he went to sleep. "You... "

Namimori nodded with a smile, "Yep! Me in the flesh! "

The Vongla's Cloud took a closer look at the other. His eyes were emerald green and shone brightly which seems to captivate whoever looked into those beautiful eyes, they were big and somewhat watery. His hair resembled his own, but somewhat a little longer and curled upwards at the back, they looked just like the colour of the school building which surprised Hibari a little as he continued to look up and down the boy. The more he stared, the more the boy blushed and the more he looked like his beloved school to Hibari. Even his skin looked so pure. It had no dents or imperfect places as far as he could see and the prefect blushed a little still looking at the boy.

"A-ahh...um...Kyo-kun, could you please stop staring? " Namimori said looking downwards, his face extremely red. "I-It's... kind of embarrassing... " After he continued, Namimori look downwards and tried to hide his deep red face with his cream coloured hair.

"Fine. " The other obviously didn't know what in the world was wrong with his beloved school-turned-human, but he himself felt his face glow slightly red, but the male, not knowing of what 'love' was just shook the feeling off as 'fustration' or 'i-want-to-bite-you-to-death'. He turned his attntion from himself and onto the other boy. "How is this possible... " He mummbled looking down onto the boy who, observing his face and wondering how he could even get it such a deep shade of red.

* * *

**R yes/yes?**

Cookies make me write faster. 8D -is shameless-

Check out my other story if you watch/read/listens to Durarara! Also bl, Shizaya. 8)


	2. Chapter 2

OHHH. I TTLY DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU! DDDD:

I finished this some time ago, but never submitted it. You have my apologies. Please don't smack me! D:

_Anyway, read away~ :3_

**I don't own KHR! I do own the idea and fanfic.**

* * *

"Remember the time when you.."

"Yeah, it was fun. "

Namimori was talking to the raven-haired male, both sitting down leaning against the wall of th school. They had been talkng for a while now, after the encounter in the morning in which Hibari had attacked his own beloved school.

Hibari smiled a lot throught the time that they were talking, mainly because he could trust his own school and Namimori understood so much about him. _Namimori wasn't a herbivore, he was obvious a omnivore or baby carnivore._ Hibari thought silently nodding to himself while the other gave a little confused expression, but refused to point it out incase to infuriate the man before him. Hibari continued his thoughts, forgetting the prescence of the other. _My heart... beats fast when he smiles and when he laughs, I feel like I am having a heart attack, this is new. Maybe it's the will of wanting to bite him to death, yeah, probably._ Hibari thought to himself giving another nod which added to the further confusion of Namimori.

Eventually, the silence was too much for Namimori to bear, he wanted to hear his voice again. The low, sexy voice of Hibari's. He spoke up with a whisper "A-ahh... H-Hibari-san..? It's getting late, so.. "

Hearing the same soft voice again, Hibari shot up as if surprised. _Oh damn. I drifted off again. Must be annoying for him..._ He thought his mind wandering off, but soon came back to himself realising what he just though. _Did I just acted like I **CARED?** What's wrong with me today! _The skylark thought, shaking his head. Then, the male realised Namimori's question. "Late? Yeah, guess I'll head home. " The carnivore spoke coolly before looking at Namimori and his clothings. Wasn't the boy cold? "And... you'll come with me. " The older male ordered while standing up and dusting invisible dust bunnies off his uniform.

"M-me? A-ah... Hibari-san... I can't... " The boy stumbled on his words, not knowing what to say. He knew that if he refused the prefect, he would be bitten to death, but he cannot leave the gates of the school, he was an inanimate object, it cannot move freely. Hibari glared, he knew the boy was either going to refuse him, or is keeping something from him.

"Go on. " He ordered again, wondering if he should bite the teen to death to death or not.

Silence.

"...I-I cannot leave the gates of this school... " The small teen finally let out, ready for any punishment on it's way.

Instead, the boy found himself sitting next to Hibari, his uniform jacket over his shoulders, both trying to sleep. Suddenly, Hibari sees something shinny in the sky.

"Look, Hibari-san! Another shooting star! "

"Hgn. Then I wish for you to be able to move outside of the gates of the school. "

Namimori blushed furiously, Hibari's changed a lot. From just... one day? The boy shook it off and snuggled closer to Hibari. The cloud flamed didn't seemed to mind and both fell asleep.

Hibari woke up with the chirping of the birds, annoying him and Hibird twirling around him, singing his favourite jam, the Namimori anthem. Speaking of Namimori, Hibari lazily looked beside him, looking for the young boy he knew ages, but only knew for one day, but he was gone. The prefect didn't know what happened, Namimori wouldn't walk off on his own and the school building was back! That's when Hibari knew that the school was back, Namimori was gone. Sweat seemed to well-up from Hibari's eyes when he thought that for some reason, he wondered if his eyes were too hot. Maybe he'll fan them later. Wiping the sweat, he stood up, took his jacket from the floor and walked towards the school building, he knew it will soon be time for those disgusting herbivores to crowd in his beloved school.

The bell rang to tell Hibari that it was his naptime. The male left his table at his office and walked out. He headed for the place with the most sun, the rooftop. He lazily lay at his usual spot and closed his eyes. The boy he met yesterday showed up. One part of the teen wanted to push those un-carnivore-like thoughts aside and the other begged for his eyes to sweat some more.

At the same time, he heard talking. It was a soft voice, reminding him of the one he heard for the whole day yesterday. He wanted to see the boy, he looked up to his side and saw a boy. Someone insanely farmiliar. _It's-!_ Hibari thought, eyes widened.

He saw a farmiliar hair color. It was identical to the color of the school building.

* * *

Cookies to people who can guess who he saw. x3

Okay. A little rushed? Slightly shorter than the first chapter. But hey, it's the last chapter anyways? XDDD

Okay, so sweating from the eyes = tears. Just so you know. I just thought Hibari wouldn't know what crying feels like, yeah? XDDDD

/gets shot

**R&R, YO**


End file.
